Super Robot Wars Ci
by Alfare
Summary: An original Super Robot Wars story covering numerous mecha anime series. It focuses on an original character, Lans Zhi, a.k.a. Makiri Kurodo, who secretly opposes the Holy Britannian Empire in order to discover clues about his mysterious past.
1. Satellite Cannon

**- 0-**

**Satellite Cannon**

---???

It was a fierce battle, waged between numerous mechanical humanoid giants which flew in many directions by using periodic bursts of fire from behind their backs.

These giants were called Mobile Suits; manned gigantic humanoid robots that were once considered to be the epitome of mankind's technology. Specifically designed to perform complicated space maneuvers that were deemed necessary in completing heavy orbital constructions, by mimicking the motion of the human body in zero-gravity environments through the use of AMBAC systems, the increasing tension between the Earthnoids and the Spacenoids finally led them to be used as weapons in an all-out war.

Taking place high above the beautiful blue Earth, the darkness of outer space was illuminated by the brilliant lights of beam weapons and abrupt bursts of soundless explosions. One of the explosions shook the base of one of the many mid-sized carrier ships.

"Lucille! Lucille Liliant, respond!"

The Spacenoids were people who had begun living as emigrants in the artificial space colonies built in outer space. The colonies were humongous man-made structures that were capable of producing artifical gravity and suspended in gravity-balanced areas between the moon and planet Mars. Shaped like a mechanical cylinder with long steel beams forming the shape of a petal, space colonies themselves were originally created as a means to solve the increasing population problem in the Earth's surface as well as settlements for employess in outer space resource industries. But as time went by, conflict between them and the people of Earth who they depend upon for daily requirements began to escalate. Particularly because of the discrimination most Earthnoids sow against them.

"Respond! Respond! Dammit! Please… respond!"

The moon's pale rocky surface was visible by everyone from the distance. But from the cockpit where he was in, that distance seemed to grow closer and closer, giving out a steadilly growing fright. As Jamil Neit panted heavily, he was paying less and less attention to the controls he held as he was frantically searching for something on that particular surface from within the cockpit of his personal Mobile Suit, the Gundam X.

"Luciiille! Answer mee!"

Breathlessly, panicking, he cried out. Frantically searching for the ship of his superior officer which he thought had just fell past the moon, as a shining streak of brilliant silver he so-narrowly evaded suddenly passed by.

"Dammit! Is this the end?"

He was still young back then. Nothing more than a boy who has yet to pass his teenage years. He seemed like an ordinary youth with tanned brown skin and fair brown hair covering the sides of his forehead. Yet, he was gifted with a capability which regarded him as a chosen. He was a Newtype; a specimen chosen by the Federation government to pilot the Gundam X as a living weapon, and fire its secret trump card, the Satellite Cannon, to obliterate any opposition given by the Space Revolutionary Army which had been steadily gaining totalitarian control over the numerous space colonies situated in outer space and became the representation of the enemy for the Earthnoids.

…However, it all went wrong. The noble cause Jamil used to believe in turned out to be a lie…

Regardless of whoever was wrong or right, deep down inside he knew that with the destructive power that the Satellite Cannon held, this battle was nothing more than a one-sided massacre. As he repeatedly pulled the trigger of his beam rifle, crying as he thought that Lucille might already be dead, he somehow knew that there was absolutely nothing to gain from this battle. From the way his enemies pilot their MS, Jamil could tell that his enemies were getting desperate. From the way they risked their lives, Jamil could also tell that there was something other than their lives which they were putting at stake.

But what? Freedom? Honor? And because he was just a boy, he never truly questioned the meaning of his fight until now…

Regardless of that, he had… had…!

All of a sudden, he felt a massive tremor coming from the space around him, just as he managed to get a hit on two of his pursuers with a carefully calculated shot from his beam rifle. He looked up and then saw how the SRA fleet had at last begun their final, despondent move. The numerous gigantic bodies of the space colonies which had been stationary held in Lagrange points were being forcefully propelled away from their designated orbits by augmented thrusters, steadily on a collision course towards the Earth.

"Oh no…" Jamil whimpered.

This course of events was far beyond anyone's imaginations. With this, the people of the SRA turned out to be beyond 'desperate'.

But still…!

Seeing how several of the GX-Bits Mobile Suits that he remotely-controlled were being fiercely ripped apart by the sudden shift in gravity, half blinded by the abrupt chain of explosions, Jamil realized that there was no way a single Mobile Suit could ever prevent this coming apocalypse. The dropping of the colonies will demolish the landscapes and permanently change the global climate. A worldwide catasthrope will occur! Something which may begin the final hours of mankind. Except…

Biting his lip, punching several buttons at once as he stealthily retreated from the main field of battle, Jamil once again telephaticaly tried to activate the cross-shaped receptors on the back of the Gundam X. It was his final hope. He was going to use the Satellite Cannon once again! He was told that the use of the Satellite Cannon would put down any resistance done by the Spacenoides, but it turned out it actually fueled them to take extremely drastic measures. And if it's now… if now… if he just fired the Satellite Cannon once again towards one of those falling colonies now, perhaps with it's devastating power, he might still have a chance to make the slightest change that could save at least a thousand of lives…!

Is it… my fault?

Silently, inwardly, he questioned himself.

Regardless of the answer to that question, there was the undeniable truth that it was he who pulled the trigger …

The trigger of the accursed relic, the Satellite Cannon…

But before the necessary microwave-charging transmission from the moon was complete, all of a sudden, a familiar-looking black mech flew before him Fully armed, prepared for combat—is that a Mobile Suit? No, this size… it's a Mobile Armor?—and from inside that mech, resounded a very familiar-sounding voice. A voice which Jamil never expected to hear…

"You! Aren't you…! How could…"

Gasping, Jamil realized how the person inside the mech was trying to say something. Despite the static noise in the short length radio communication channels caused by the spread of Minovsky particles, Jamil could still make out the few words he was trying to say. But the crying boy for some reason could not comprehend the meaning behind those words…

"No, that can't be true…"

And it infuriated him.

"That can't be the meaning! What the hell are you saying? We Newtypes aren't… Who, who the heck are you people anyway? What is it you're trying to gain?"

Then, after an abrupt momentary silence between the two, the boy and the person began shouting loudly at each other. But despite the hate in their voices, their argument came to a standstill when all of a sudden, a bright flash of light occurred. The next moment, parallel strands of what seemed to be rays were seen shooting upwards from beneath the atmosphere of the Earth. High up towards the heavens, as if resisting some sort of divine punishment itself…

But still, against the massive colonies crashing into them, it was all meaningless.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill all of you, you bastaaaards!"

With Jamil's final scream, once again, the dreaded light of the Satellite Cannon shone above the skies.


	2. Prelude

**-Prelude-**

Humanity has taken a great step in their attempt to overcome the vast frontiers of the universe. However, as history has written from time and time again, their mental immaturity and unwillingness to acknowledge the benefit of others has forever thwarted them in their attempt to discover the true meaning of their time-limited lives.

The 7th Space War that raged between the Old United Nations of Earth and the Space Revolutionary Army has turned half of the Earth's surface into a barren wasteland with a massive colony drop that wiped out over nine billion people on Earth's surface alone. The act of the colony drop marked the end of the age of space colonies which was immediately followed by the collapse of the centuries-old federation government.

Immediately, space immigration projects came to a halt; contact was lost with the few remaining space colonies that were known to have survived the war; and without the support of a capable leader, the military forces of the United Nations of Earth stood no chance against the growing superpowers which aimed to take control of the seat that the federation government had left.

a.t.b. 1999.

The Dimming Minovsky Particle Density Phenomenon which occurred immediately after the Colony Dropping Incident has rendered nearly all Mobile Suit technology inoperable. Thus, crippling most capabilities of the last of the Federation military facilities.

Taking this chance, the Holy Empire of Britannia emerged as the victor of the battle of power waged by the surviving nations by using their newly developed, highly agile, humanoid mobile weapons called Knightmare Frames. Eventually, the Empire later obtained sole jurisdiction of the highly vital Earth Reclamation Project and used it as a bargaining factor in achieving world domination.

a.t.b. 2010. One hundred and sixty eight years since the 7th Space War ended...

The superpower bound for world domination, the Holy Empire of Britannia, defeated Japan, stripped its people of their identity and pride, and renamed it to the colony, Area 11. Hereby, the Holy Britannia Empire actually managed to gain control of nearly two-thirds of the Earth's population.

However, seven years later, on a day when the Japanese people had no hope to speak of, one rebel stood up. A protector of justice, the masked man known as Zero. His tale, and the tale of the people behind him, marked the beginning of how the universe's history was re-written anew.

And thus unfolds the events that were chronicled by this story, which were then became known as the 'Drama of Ci'…


End file.
